118315-thanks-for-dropping-in-cougar
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Seriously man, no need to be hostile. When I said it goes a long way I meant for morale. People were up in arms about a certain exploit. Rightfully so. https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/118297-reported-gold-exploit/ He was there to talk about it. People got the banhammer. Servers were brought down to address it. | |} ---- You know that a professionally run company would have disabled gardening the moment they knew of the severity of the exploit, right? It wasn't until certain people started publicly yelling and telling everyone that the economy was going to ruined that they even stepped in. I don't mean to sound like a negative nancy here but having Cougar drop in and talk to you guys is basically a slap in the face. He utterly failed you at his job description, "protecting the servers from abuse," and you're now praising him for his actions. One of the things that you guys need to understand is that CRB is clearly in a state of POOR management, and they need to be held accountable for that. I love this game and the potential it has to be great, but time and time again CRB is taking the worst of courses and as players you need to hold them accountable, not throw them an in-game party for logging in. Honestly, it's a joke, and is a very CORE reason as to why this game isn't as successful as it should be. | |} ---- ---- ---- The person who thinks Cougar isn't a dev claims he doesn't know anything about the game. Funny. | |} ---- It's really not. And you do sound like a negative nancy. | |} ---- I'm here because people like you spend your time roleplaying the general forums and blowing rainbows up Carbine's booty instead of holding them to a level of professionalism most people respect. If you'll notice in my post, I said I love the game, but I dislike the management and the decisions being made. I think there's plenty of evidence out there as to issues that cause my opinions, so I don't need to get into it here. I will say however, that now that my time spent in Wildstar to obtain a certain level of currency to progress my character now has almost value, I'm pretty displeased at the actions of Cougar here. | |} ---- ---- Well, I'm happy to keep you playing then. Carry on. | |} ---- ---- You realize action plans take time to implement right? They can't just "disable gardening" with a press of a button from their office PC. It's the same bloody unreasonable expectations of having a display bug fixed the same hour it's found. In reality, the fix has to be coded, handed off for review, handed off again for integration into the patch, then it has to wait for all of the other stuff they want to patch, then when the patch is ready it will go out. That's why the community is faster at fixing bugs in the UI - they don't have a process to follow and bypass pretty much all standard software development channels. | |} ---- ---- I think that I'd rather have a healthy dose of professionalism and quality content than good ol' boys coming in to talk to us. What do you think a lot of us did when we heard there were giant exploits going around and the economy was destroyed? We didn't want to play anyway, and just found other things to do. Keeping the servers up is just adding more and more time for people to exploit / distribute the platinum etc. All in all it's a poor decision. | |} ---- Yes. I'm aware that it takes time. | |} ---- ---- It didn't "just" do that. It ALSO allowed people to play the game, which they've paid good money to do. | |} ---- ---- Exactly. I logged in after work around 5 EST, and CREDD prices were at 25p. An hour later I hear that so and so people got the banhammer. An hour after that, CREDD prices were back at 10p. | |} ---- ---- What do you mean, Cougar is the guy you blame if the servers aren't shut down quickly enough. First of all, quickly enough for what? You may not have been playing, but I was and, it appears, I didn't lose any time. Downtime for the servers was just a few minutes; I was back on in about fifteen. Nothing needs to be rolled back to fix it. It literally would have been no different at noon. Second of all, he did answer questions about why it took until it did to formulate the plan of action, what they were doing, what was happening to the people using the exploit, what was going to happen to our progress, what would be happening to the AH/CX. Remember that not all players (I daresay most players), aren't all over social media following the game, they just log in. Cougar explained a lot, and his presence was well appreciated. And the reason he showed up on Entity is because that's where most players are. He could have showed up somewhere empty and not said a word, instead he was talking directly to the largest hub of players on the largest server in the game. And he was very professional about it. If he wasn't, he would have done what everyone asked and spawned a raid boss in the spaceport beta style. While fun, that would have been unprofessional. I don't see why you should be mad at the ops team because they actually thought something through before taking action (and believe me, thinking the options through and doing what will work best is always preferable to going in with a flamethrower and completely rolling back the servers like some people were just assuming would happen). I don't think a much better decision could have been made. If you want to look down your nose at them because they didn't do it on your timeframe, I suppose that's your prerogative, but I'd really rather they take the best action rather than the fastest. I won't lose anything in this exploit fix. I would have if they'd done what the people here on the forums were asking. Between the two, I think Cougar and the dev team proved they're better at fixing these things than forum whingers. And Cougar wasn't afraid to drop right into the middle of us and explain it. So kudos to them and good on them, exploits aren't fun, but they happen, and so far, it looks like this one is getting handled right. | |} ---- ... with the reasonable expectation that it would not be exploit friendly. They also paid good money for CREDD, traded it for platinum, only to see the buying power of their 20$ tanked. This effectively destroys the integrity of the CREDD system. People have paid good money to do a lot of things in this game, and a 2 day rollback is just a drop in the bucket compared to the severity of this exploit. Uhh... the exploit allowed 1 person to gain 100 plat an hour. That's thousands of injected platinum, and as a result, the economy of a server is totally destroyed. You don't think that's grounds for a last resort shutdown? There are reasonable steps to take, like shutting down housing, or disabling gardening upon hearing about the exploit. Instead, they waited 2 days after the drop to effectively say, "exploiting is bad," and THEN brought down the servers to disable the exploit. It might be your opinion that shutting down the servers was a last resort, but to myself and others who felt that even playing the game at the time was pointless thanks to the rampant exploiting and lack of progression we were going to make, the servers might as well have been shut down. Now they're in an even worse state. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- I agree with you here because I'm seeing firsthand. One of my best friends in this game still hasn't logged in for drop 3 because it simply took too long. He has a bank full of RNG slot gear that still isn't on par with my own. You put that in perspective with exactly what you've said, and you have someone who is justified in quitting. I expected Drop 3 to be a huge quality of life and basic systems update. I expected a lot of polish like many games do a few months after release. Instead we were met with a very similar situation we had 3 months ago. This patch was marketed and expected to have minimal bugs, yet it still follows the same trends as the last one. Poorly working / broken systems in favor of releasing content. | |} ---- ----